body language
by mangamslx
Summary: Morning's with Nicolas. AU(?).


**AN** : This was kind of an exercise for me. I wanted to try and write a sex scene with no dialogue, so if that's not your thing, turn away now. The female character has no name. I was too lazy to develop a character for this. You can pretend it's Alex if you think that's fitting, pretend it's you, etc.

For anyone who's waiting on me to update _The Depth_ and/or _Secrets_ , **I will soon!** I'm really sorry for the delays. School is crazy. I hope to update this weekend.

Thanks for reading my stories. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with _Gangsta_.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom of the small apartment and got ready for her shower, slipping off her shorts and letting them pool around her ankles before stepping out of them. Turning around to face the mirror that was behind her, she grabbed Nic's toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth, hoping the entire time that he wouldn't wake up and catch her doing it. That was always one of the things he hated – sharing his toothbrush, and yet, no matter how often he reminded her of it, it was a habit she couldn't shake. At this point she was doing it partly because she was too forgetful to remember to bring her own, and partly because she always got a good laugh out of how irritated it could make him.

After setting his toothbrush back down she turned around to fix the shower curtains, standing on her toes and lifting her arms until her short frame was tall enough to reach the rod. As she stretched her arm upwards, she felt the oversized shirt she was wearing ride up her back, revealing just the bottoms of lacy black underwear. Her hips swayed slightly as she pushed the shower rings around the rod, effectively adjusting the curtains to her preference. Warm, rough fingers slowly smoothed their way down her right side before gripping round flesh, squeezing softly. She felt his hand on her without ever hearing him come into the bathroom, and the movement was quick enough to startle her.

"N-nico!" She said in a way that instantly made her glad he could not hear her unusually high-pitched tone. She had meant to scold him, but when she turned and saw the look he was giving her, one full of hunger but also filled with softness, all thought of scolding faded from her mind. She began to say his name again, but he placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her, before quickly removing his hand and placing his lips on hers. Nicolas kissed her slow but hard, and she hummed against his mouth as she kissed him back. He pushed himself up against her then, pinning her against a wall in the small bathroom with his hips, and his kiss turning more animalistic, insistent. She pushed her thin fingers into his hair and tugged softly, forcing something like a groan out of him, and he nipped at her bottom lip in response before pushing his tongue into her mouth. Tight knots and heat began to form in the pit of her stomach as they explored each other. Her humming was becoming something more of a whine as she grew needier, and again she was thankful that he could not make anything of her noises.

He placed both hands on her stomach and slowly raised them, his fingers leaving heat trails across her abdomen as he lifted her shirt. He broke the kiss only to lift it above her head, leaving her in only her lacy underwear. He smiled crookedly at the sight before placing both hands on her waist possessively and bringing her mouth back to his. He lifted her against the wall so that her legs wrapped around his waist, feet crossing behind him, and began to rub himself against her, their heat blocked only by the cloth covering both of them. As he raised himself up and back down against her, her nipples rubbed against the cloth of his shirt and began to harden as they grew more and more sensitive. He was kissing her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot he knew well, watching her as she let out breathy moans. He knew that little shake of her body well enough to know what he was doing to her; there was no need for sound.

As well as she could, she started to rub herself more forcefully against him, needing more friction, more of his touch, more anything. She felt a small tremor run through him and knew he was laughing, but she didn't care. He let her body drop back down to the floor then, and quickly took her mouth back with his before stroking her through her panties with his finger. Upon feeling the dampness of the material, he pushed his finger past her underwear and inside of her.

Her reaction was instantaneous.

She nearly shuddered against him, and he smiled devilishly, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. He added a second finger, and when he felt her fists clinging to the front of his shirt, he let his thumb rub against her clit. She threw her head back, shuddering against him again, succumbing to what he was doing to her. He returned his mouth to her neck, nibbling softly, before using his free hand to grip the hair at the nape of her neck and force her to kiss him again.

He released her hair and used his hand to reach into the shower and turn on the showerhead. He pumped her more viciously as he worked to ready to the shower, crooking his fingers inside of her and hitting her perfect spot again and again. He could she was on edge by the way she was breathing, how she could barely kiss him back, and by the way her hands were losing their grip on his shirt. He pulled his mouth from hers and felt her soft breath on fanning across his cheek, but just before she could find release, he pulled away from her.

He could tell by the way her mouth was moving and the way her body was sagging that she was panting. She was also tense, indicating her frustration. Smiling, he lifted his shirt over his head and pulled his pants and underwear off in one swoop. Getting the hint, she quickly removed her own underwear and bounded playfully towards him. He swooped her up, lifting her above him and kissing her chastely before placing her into warm steam and hot spray of the shower. She giggled softly, more of happiness than out of laughter, smiling up at him as he joined her in their cramped shower. He smiled back at her, but it quickly twisted into a look of pleasure as she wrapped her hands around his cock and stroked him, painfully slowly. Dropping to her knees, she swirled her tongue around his tip. Their eyes were locked, and she smiled up at him while she continued teasing him with her tongue. He put his hands in her hair, obviously growing impatient, and she gave him once last flick on her tongue before taking him into her mouth.

She sucked on his tip before taking more of him in, and felt his hands on her hair tighten in response. He pushed her head a little roughly, obviously desperate for something more; she let him take control, and stroked him where her mouth couldn't reach. His grunting caused her to look up at him, and she saw that his eyes were close, and his teeth were clenched, but his body was relaxed.

She started to fondle his balls with her free hand, and heard him take in a sharp breath. His hands instinctually pushed her head further, harder, and she felt him reach the back of her throat. She continued her ministrations for a few minutes and felt his body tense. He was close, she could tell, and it spurred her on more—she sucked him harder, making eye contact, wanting to see him when he came. She watched as his eyes rolled to back of his head, and then he was shaking his head, and in a flash she pushed up against the slick tiles and he was buried inside of her

She couldn't help the moan the escaped her lips, guttural and raw; he waited then, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling of him. She wiggled her hips playfully, indicating that she was more than ready, and he smiled at her, his teeth only showing on one side, before he pounded into her roughly.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, the back of her head hitting the tile. He was keeping a rhythm, fucking her fast and roughly, making her cry out. Using one of his hands, he grabbed the back of her head and used his thumb to push on her eyelid. She recognized then that he wanted her to open her eyes, he wanted to see her. She placed her forehead against his and they just looked at each other, both lost in a lusty haze. When he was sure he had her attention he pushed into her deeper, and she fought to hold his gaze. She bit her lip and he shook his head again; when she released it, he pulled her lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to make it swell before letting go.

The way she pursed her lips together told him that she was holding back, that she was close but wouldn't let go. He brought his hands to her waist and positioned her so that his body rubbed against her clit with every thrust. She arched her back in response and gripped his shoulders. "A-ah, Nico…" He covered her mouth with one of his hands and thrust into her harder, watching her body tremble as she came. The way she clamped around him made her unbearably tight, and he was only able to get in a few more thrusts before his rhythm wavered and his cock twitched inside her as he too found his released.

With his head buried in the crook of her neck, they stayed pushed up against the wall for a few minutes, both breathing harshly. Eventually, she tried to reach down and grab a shampoo bottle, but the position he held her in blocked her. He felt her moving and looked down to see her fingers reaching; she smiled at him, pointing towards the bottle. Without releasing her, he lifted the bottle and handed it to her, looking at her questioningly. She smirked, stifling a laugh, and quickly squeezed some of it into his hair before he had a chance to protest. She was unable to hold back her laugh as he gave her a pointed, annoyed look, and using both hands, she ran the soap through his now matted down black locks. She scratched the back of his head as she lathered his hair in the sweet-smelling women's shampoo, and felt content when she heard him sigh in a way that sounded almost peaceful. He moved his head a little to left, his eyes still closed, and allowed her to continue cleaning him.


End file.
